Kitten's First Kiss
by Terra Fire
Summary: Gojyo is sick and Hakkai gets him a kitten to make him feel better. [No Shonen ai for a change]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki. Last I checked, Kazuya Minekura still owns the right to Saiyuki and all the characters. 

_Author's Note:_

This is for the ff . net Message Board challenge, "First Kiss", and well, it said make it interesting. This was inspired by my own sickness, and my own new kitten (which is the cutest thing). I really can't stand being sick.

xXx

_Kitten's First Kiss_

xXx

"'Kai,'' Gojyo complained while in bed clenching his head in pain.

"Yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai asked while walking out of the kitchen still scrubbing the pan he had used for breakfast.

"My head hurts," he complained in a croaking tone, not removing his head form the pillow.

"Perhaps you shouldn't have went out drinking last night?" Hakkai teased while sitting on the bed, the frying pad discarded on the night stand.

"Not funny, you know I didn't go out last night," Gojyo tried to glare as best he could without moving his head.

"Perhaps you have a head cold?" he asked while seeing if Gojyo had a fever. "Where does it hurt?" he asked while going into nice mode.

"Every where in my head." If Hakkai noticed Gojyo's bitterness, he didn't say anything.

"I know just the thing to make you feel better," Hakkai suddenly grinned and got off the bed.

"Where 're you going?" Gojyo asked while Hakkai was getting ready to leave.

"I'm going into town for a while. Get some rest until I come back," Hakkai finished as he walked out the door.

"Easy for you to say, I can't even breath," Gojyo said to an empty house.

xXx

Three hours later, Hakkai returned with a box in one hand, and a brown paper bag in the other. Quietly, he walked through the door, so not to wake Gojyo up. Looking at the red head to make sure he was sill sleeping, Hakkai walked over to the bed with the box. Taking the object out, he shook Gojyo gently.

"Gojyo," he said in the man ear, and, in his sickened state, woke up with a start.

"Oh, it's only you 'Kai, you scared the crap out of me," he said and put his head back on the pillow. "Where the hell have you been?" he asked the brunet skeptically while seeing him old something behind his back. Hakkai's grin became even wider has he held out what was in his hand. "What the hell is that!" Gojyo nearly jumped back, well he would have if he were capable of it.

"It's a kitten," Hakkai said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I know what it is, but why do you have it?" Gojyo asked.

"They say that if you give a kitten it's first kiss, you'll be guarantied good luck and health," Hakkai grinned.

"'They' as in who?" Gojyo asked while looking at the kitten. It was kind of cute. It was black with a white stomach and a pink nose.

"Just 'they'," Hakkai replied in a tone that said 'I'm not telling you'.

"You know, what 'they' say isn't always true," Gojyo replied back.

"You never know," Hakkai smiled and Gojyo sighed. "Here," he handed him the kitten.

"Is it a girl or a boy?" Gojyo asked, and took the kitten reluctantly.

"Girl," was Hakkai's simple answer and just smiled at him in expectation.

"You're expecting me to kiss it, aren't you?" Gojyo asked and Hakkai's smile just widened. "All right," he sighed and kissed it on her nose. He put her down and she made her self a nice nest in Gojyo's hair.

"So what are you going to name her?" Hakkai asked. Gojyo thought for a while before answering.

"Keira," he said finally.

"Nice choice," Hakkai smiled and pet the kitten that was sleeping in Gojyo's hair.

"It was the first name that came to mind," Gojyo shrugged the best he could without waking the kitten up.

"Now, why don't you rest, and I'll make you a cup of tea," Hakkai smiled.

"Thanks 'Kai," Gojyo said with a smile. "I think I'm already starting to feel better."

"Get some rest, you should feel better tomorrow," Hakkai said and walked back into the kitchen with the forgotten pan.

xXx

_Author's Note:_

So how was that? A cute story with no shonen-ai for a change (something different for me). This was short and sweet (but with no solid plot that I can see), but I liked it. This is what happens when one is sick, one tends to write some weird things. Also, I (well Hakkai) made up the whole 'kiss a kitten and good luck and health' thing, I don't know if it's true, if it is, I would like to know. Maybe I'll just make it up and tell every child that I know. Anyway, review and let me know what you think of this.


End file.
